1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to wireless communications, and particularly to a mobile terminal retrieving multimedia content via a wireless local area network.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless local area networks (WLANs) are used in public locations, such as stadiums, to connect mass multimedia servers that provide Internet access for the public. However, the WLANs have limited network bandwidth. Thus, if a plurality of WLAN terminals are connected to the same wireless access point simultaneously accessing different types of multimedia content, the wireless access point may be overloaded, which results in a poor quality of multimedia traffic.